Polearm
A Polearm, also known as a pole weapon, is a weapon in which the point of contact is fixed to a long shaft, typically made of wood. Many are distinguished by the length of the pole and the shape of the weaponized end of the pole. Notable Polearms As with most other weapons, Polearms come in many shapes and sizes, including: Asian Weapons *Ji - Chinese **Gee - Chinese - A sub-category of the Ji. Translates to Dagger Axe. *Guandao - Chinese - Properly called Yanyuedao. Translates to "Reclining Moon Blade". *Podao - Chinese - Translates to Horsecutter Sabre. An infantryman's weapon mainly used for cutting the legs off oncoming charging horses to bring down the riders. *Ngao - Thai - A pole weapon that was traditionally used by elephant warriors. It consists of a wood shaft with a curved blade fashioned onto the end, and is similar to the Japanese naginata and the Chinese guan dao. Usually, it also had a hook between the blade and shaft used for commanding the elephant. *Naginata - Japanese *Woldo - Korean - A variation of the Chinese guan dao. It was originally used by the medieval Shilla warriors. European Weapons *Lance - A pole weapon or spear designed to be used by a mounted warrior or cavalry soldier. *Spear ** A long-shafted polearm with a pointed head often made with flint, obsidian, iron, steel or bronze. ** The spear's head is often in a triangular, diamond(lozenge) or leaf shape. ** They are often used in combat by infantrymen, though offer some potential as a tool in hunting or fishing. *Poleaxe **Dane Axe - Also known as Danish Axe or Broad Axe, is a weapon with a heavy crescent-shaped head mounted on a haft 4 to 6 ft (1.2 to 1.8 m).) in length. ***Sparth axe - Variation of the Dane Axe. It featured a larger head with broader blade, the rearward part of the crescent sweeping up to contact (or even be attached to) the haft. *War Scythe - Its blade bears some superficial resemblance to that of an agricultural scythe from which it likely evolved, but the war scythe is otherwise unrelated to agricultural tools and is a purpose-built infantry melee weapon. **Guisarme - A curved hook-like pole weapon with a reverse spike on the back of the blade. **Bill - A curved hook-like pole weapon. Also known as the Bill Hook, English Bill, or Bill Guisarme. **Fauchard - The blade bore a moderate to strong curve along its length. The cutting edge was only on the convex side of the blade, unlike the guisarme or bill. *Falx *Rhomphaia *Kontos *Glaive - a single-edged blade on the end of a pole. It is similar to the Japanese naginata, the Chinese guandao and pudao, Russian sovnya and Siberian palma. *Volgue - is a type of polearm that existed alongside the similar glaive in medieval Europe. In addition, while both had curved blades, that of the voulge was broad and meant for hacking, while that of the glaive was narrow and meant more for cutting. Resembles a meat cleaver attached to a long pole. *Halberd *Svärdstav - translates to "Sword-Staff". It is made by placing an elongated blade at the end of a pole staff. Category:Melee Category:Weapon Types Category:Weapons